Dancing at Midnight
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Derek calls on Penelope to help him with a good cause back in his hometown over Halloween. Just sweet, fluffy fun for tricks and treats. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's that time of year... the witching hour is approaching and Halloween stories are needing to be written... My M/G one in particular for me!... I'm posting now (Two stories at once, which is unheard of for me!) so I can get the majority posted before the big day (No, not my Birthday, which is the 30th, lol)... Happy Halloween and Happy Reading! Love, Kricket

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dollface."

"Angel lips."

Derek grinned as he held the phone. Only one woman in the whole wide world answered him so easily with a flirt. "I got two things I am calling about. One is work related, and the other is personal."

"Ooh," Penelope gasped. "Hit me with the personal first."

"Bad girl," he admonished teasingly. "We need to work, and then I can tell you."

He heard her soft sigh. "That's so like you: get me all worked up into a lather and then put the brakes on."

"Hey! I'm concerned about keeping our jobs."

"Yes, but you know what they say," she purred, making his stomach flip excitedly. "All work and no play makes Derek a dull boy..."

He chuckled lightly, with just enough suggestion behind it that she'd know for sure that wasn't true. "Whatever you say, angel girl. Now, I need you to run a list on all the naturally red-haired women between the ages of twenty and thirty who went to UW in the past six months."

"New date?" she quipped.

"Sure...I like _killer_ dates." Earlier that day, they'd found a bunch of black hair, obviously dyed, with bright red-colored roots in the first victim's room at UW. That victim had fought back and unfortunately lost to her red-haired attacker. Testing had concurred that it was a female's hair and that she was in that age range.

"You want one of those, sugar, you should contact me," she answered. He could hear here tapping away at her keyboard, doing her research. She was a marvel who could manage many things at one time—a multitasking extraordinaire.

"That is a perfect way to ease into what I need to say," he said softly.

"What's that, honey?"

"The personal question. I need you to be my date," he replied. "Accompany me to a ball."

He heard her stop typing. "Did you just say a ball?"

That made him giggle. He rarely giggled, but Garcia could make him do it frequently.

"Yes, ma'am, you did," he said. "A _spooktacular_ ball."

"Spooktacular? Like as in Halloween in five days?"

The obvious excitement in her voice made him smile. "Yes, baby."

"With pumpkin carriages and evil witches and brooding, very good-looking teenage vampires that sparkle?"

That made him laugh again. "I don't know about the last part, but maybe."

She paused for a second. "Maybe? Why are you saying maybe?"

He winced. The woman was highly astute; he had to give it to her. "Yeah. It's at the rec center I sponsor, so some of the kids might be dressed that way."

"A ball...at the rec center."

"Yeah."

"In Chicago."

He winced. "Yeah."

"Somehow, I have a feeling this really isn't a date..." Penelope murmured. There was no question to her voice at all.

"Baby Girl—"

"You want me to be a chaperone or something?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and silently huffed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He was botching this terribly. "Honey, I know I'm asking a lot..."

"Derek!"

"I need someone artistic and creative to help," he said brightly. "Who better to ask than you?"

"Don't butter me up, buttercup."

"Baby...I wouldn't ask," he pleaded, "but Sun, the woman who was doing the decorations for the party, ended up falling off a ladder and breaking her leg."

"Oh, no."

"James called me, and he didn't know what to do, so..." He paused and sighed. "Damn."

"So you need me to decorate. What else, Morgan?" she questioned.

"Maybe chaperone while we're having fun?" he asked helpfully.

"Roger that. Watch after teenaged kiddos. Anything else I should know that I am doing?" she prodded expectantly.

He winced to himself. "Well...we need supplies."

"Shopping. Okay," she drawled in a manner that would have him running. He knew her expression right now was volatile, so he was very glad he was on the phone. "What else, Derek?"

"Sweetheart, I—"

"What. Else?"

"Run the party," he mumbled.

She growled low in her throat. "Derek..."

"Baby, I know it's a lot to ask you on short notice, but you know what the center means to those kids," he said. He didn't want to guilt her into it, but he'd do what it takes. "I'd do it myself, but this is not my area of expertise."

"It's not mine, either, love bug."

He gave a low laugh. "That ain't true. Baby, every little party you ever throw is so put together and fun, you could be an expert."

"Morgan—"

"Sweetness, I am desperate," he said. "I'm begging you; spend your Halloween with me and the kids, and I will make it worth your while."

"How so?"

"Whatever your little heart desires, I will get it for you," he answered. He was dead serious.

"_Back rubs every day for the rest of my life_ worth my while?"

"Sure."

"_Diamonds and rubies_ worth my while?"

"Big fat pigeon's blood rubies okay?" he replied. Having a mother whose July birthstone was ruby paid off once in a while.

"Ooh," she gasped and then paused. "Let me think about it, and I'll tell you."

"Sweetheart, I'm serious," he reiterated. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just help me."

"Derek..." she grumbled.

"Penelope, I promised after Buford left that I would be there for them, and I will be. It's all some of those kids have."

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "I got your search. There are twenty-six naturally ginger women on that campus that fit your description, and from pictures, there's a bunch more whose cuffs and collars don't match—but who am I to talk?"

He smirked to himself, despite his worry that she'd reject him. "Thank you, baby."

"Don't thank me yet," she said and then sighed heavily. "Thank me after the dance."

Pumping his fist in the air, he exclaimed, "Yes! You won't regret this, baby."

"I will miss handing out tricks and treats and going to the bar with Em," she said, and he could almost see her pout.

"I love you; you know that, right?"

"Go solve this case," she grumbled and then hung the phone up on him.

* * *

AN2: I would also like to extend a sincere thank you to those that nominated me in the Chit Chat On Author's Corner Profiler's Choice Awards. I have been nominated in six categories! I am astounded, humbled, and so very pleased. Check out the ballot and the stories on there (mine, too!) and vote, vote, vote! Maybe you'll find a new favorite? www. Fanfiction topic/74868/73609377/1/2012-Profiler-s-Choice -CM- Awards-FINAL-VOTING-BALLOT-HERE


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here we go with the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bustling crowd at O'Hare International Airport wasn't a huge shocker for Penelope. She'd been to Chicago before, flying in by herself to be with Derek when he had needed her most. It was then she'd met Derek's mom, Fran, who was picking her up at the airport. Derek had wanted to pick her up, but Fran had insisted on doing it, and what Derek's Momma insisted upon, Derek's Momma got. Penelope couldn't say no to the woman, either.

Derek had flown down two days earlier, taking extra time off, which was unheard of for him. No profiler on the BAU team seemed to like to take days off. Vacation was an essential for Penelope; it was good for the soul to rejuvenate and care again. She pushed for her time off.

Penelope scanned the airport for the small, redheaded woman that gave birth to the sexiest man alive. There were a lot of similarities between Morgan and his Momma: same stunningly bright smile, same sense of humor, same sparkling eyes. She was a beautiful lady, and Penelope had taken an instant liking to her when they met.

In the middle of a bunch of men holding signs for dignitaries stood Derek's mom. She was wearing a bright green scarf that accentuated her lovely hair and a long coat. The moment she saw Penelope, she began to wave excitedly.

"Penelope! Over here!"

Beaming herself, Penelope rushed over to Fran and was immediately engulfed in the smaller woman's embrace.

"Oh, sweetie! I am so glad you are here!" she gushed. "Welcome home!"

Penelope welcomed the warm hug appreciatively. "It's good to see you, too, Fran."

Mrs. Morgan tucked her arm in the crook of Penelope's elbow and leaned into her as if she couldn't stand being apart from her. "So, tell me about my little boy. Is he eating enough in Quantico? He looked skinny to me."

Chuckling, Penelope said, "He was complaining about having to take off the last ten pounds of that Chicago food when he visited before we went to London."

Fran waved a dismissive hand. "Chicago food, my hiney. It's Mom's home cooking."

"That's true," Penelope replied.

"Ooh, London!" Fran said. "Tell me about it... Did you and Derek have fun?"

"We had a wonderful time," Penelope said. "It was nice getting Emily all settled in."

Fran arched a brow—another similarity she had with her son—and asked, "Did you spend all your time with Emily? No alone time, just the two of you?"

Penelope began to blush, despite her wish not to. Fran seemed to sense her attraction to Derek, and she could be kind of pushy when it came to their friendship. She obviously didn't believe it was just friendship—and it wasn't...not on Penelope's part.

"Well, he was working a lot, and..."

Fran's sigh interrupted her. "Never mind, dear. How is everyone on your team?"

That lead into discussions about everyone and their lives. It was easy talking to Fran, almost like talking to her own mother when she was alive. There was a caring nature that was evident, and she treated Penelope just like she was one of her kids.

When they arrived at the car, there was a young man waiting behind the wheel. He was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of some hip-hop song Penelope wasn't aware of.

"Alejandro!" Mrs. Morgan called out. "Turn off the noise, and come get Penelope's bags, please."

"Sure, ma'am," the young man said, stepping his lanky frame out of the car. He was a skinny young boy, but he looked strong, too.

"Thank you," Penelope said with a smile as he took the bag.

"No problem, ma'am," he returned with a cautious smile.

"Al is part of the youth center," Fran explained as she opened the door. "He's a good boy."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"Do you want to go directly to the center?" Fran asked.

Penelope pulled a face. "Actually, I was going to go to the hotel and get changed." After the long flight, she felt kind of grubby and tired. She wanted to get settled and then get to work.

"Hotel?" Fran asked, looking back at Penelope in her rearview mirror. "You were welcome to stay with us, you know. Didn't Derek tell you that?"

Again, Penelope blushed. "I know...but I like my own space, and I don't want to intrude."

Fran turned around in her seat and smiled at her. "You would never intrude, dear."

"Which hotel are you at?" Alejandro asked from behind the wheel.

"The Stay Inn."

Alejandro nodded. "We pass the center on the way there."

Penelope sighed. Things were stacking up against her, telling her to go where she was needed most and ignore her own wants. She hated being so danged altruistic!

"Okay. How about we stop at the center first, then?" she asked.

"Sure, ma'am."

The Southside Upward Youth Center was exactly what Penelope had thought it would look like. A large, older gray building dominated the space, surrounded by fences and a small field for playing sports. She pictured a young Derek, playing football with his friends and fighting for a better life in the process. She could practically see him, tossing the ball and running.

Glancing at the doorway, she saw two young men carrying a folded banquet table. They looked like they had it pretty well under control. She wondered where Derek was and what he was doing.

They parked the car outside the doors, and everyone stepped out.

"Al, man, I am glad you are here," one of the boys carrying the tables said.

Penelope could see Alejandro wince. "Anything better in there yet?"

"'Fraid not."

At that, Penelope saw Fran wince, too. "Derek has been trying..."

Penelope opened the door to what looked like a true Halloween horror story. There were half strung streamers in colors that didn't really scream "Halloween" to her, a mishmash of tables and chairs that weren't covered, and a floor that was dirty in a way that looked like it was unintentional. Boys were in one corner, trying to untangle strings of different lighted decorations and fighting as they did so.

"Okay!" she shouted above the din, causing many to look over at her and stop what they were doing. She began to smile, but softly. "I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm a friend of Derek's, and I am here to help with this party."

"Like you're going to be able to help," one younger boy said sarcastically.

"Willie!" Alejandro hissed, but Penelope put her hand on his elbow.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"In those fancy, high-heeled shoes, what can you do?"

Instinctively, she kicked off her shoes. Her tights would never be the same, but she had a point to prove. "There. Is that better?"

The young boy crossed his arms over his chest in an unimpressed, defensive gesture. "Maybe."

"Why should we listen to you?" another young man called out. "You're not Sun. She paid for this stuff."

The desire to say, _Because Sun is hurt and because I said so_, rolled to the surface, but Penelope knew these were teens. Troubled teens who probably had a very uneasy life and didn't trust easily. She needed to reason with them.

"Because I promised my best friend I would help him," she explained. "I promised him a spooktacular, fantastic ball the likes of which the Windy City has never seen before, and I never go back on my promises. If you give me a chance and help me out, we can throw one uberly great party."

The room was still quiet, so she added, "Hey...what does it hurt to let me try?"

There was a mumble of murmurs of acquiescence that flowed through the room.

"Good!" she said and then began shouting orders. "You and you...only one person sorting cords. That would be you. Guys with the table, back this one out with the other ones. This room needs to be clean before we can dirty it up the right way. And Willie?" She spun to face the youngest boy.

"Yeah?"

She beamed at Grumpy the Dwarf. "How would you like to make a big vat of fake blood?"

He grumbled but nodded.

Penelope turned to see Fran smiling approvingly at her. "I knew you were exactly what James and Derek needed. I'm heading home to finish making baked goods. See you tomorrow?"

Penelope nodded, and then she rolled up the sleeves of her vintage silk, irreplaceable top she was going to ruin and began filling buckets of soap and water.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much for the review. I think it's fun being in Derek's home town... I think P and D think so, too...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek was standing in the never-ending line at the Home Depot near the youth center. Somehow, he'd forgotten how busy Chicago was and how many people were at everything. It wasn't like he could just run to the store and expect to be back in twenty minutes like he'd done back home. Already, he'd been waiting forty-five minutes, and the line was barely moving.

He picked up his phone and called his mother, just to make sure she was picking up Penelope on time. He'd tried earlier, but he'd received no answer. His mother was notorious for letting her voice mail pick up all of her calls, and then not checking who called. It was one of the reasons he'd sent Alejandro with her to get Penelope. The first being it would keep the two women he loved safe in case they broke down in a rougher area, and the second being that he could call Alejandro and he'd answer. That boy was never more than two feet from his phone.

After getting no answer again, he called Al, and as expected, the younger man picked up right away.

"'Sup?"

"Hey, Al," he began. "Is my momma there?"

"No. She went home."

Sometimes, Al was too closed-mouthed for his own good.

"Did she pick up Penelope?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Derek heaved a sigh of relief. That was good. They'd gotten Penelope and probably taken her to her hotel so she could check in.

"Did she say I should pick up Penelope at the hotel?"

"No need to do that," Al said. "She's here."

A cold wash rolled over him. Damn. He didn't have anything looking like he'd wanted it to. It was a disaster area, and he knew it. A circuit wire had a short in it, and when they went to plug in the shop vacs, the wire had blown to smithereens. That's why he was at the home repair store, to get circuit reinforcements.

"Is she okay?" he asked, feeling awful. He'd had her come down to Chicago to help him, and he wasn't even there to greet her.

"I don't know. I think she's good," Al said. "Want to talk to her?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Miss P!"

That surprised Derek. Al was a kind formal kid. He called Derek sir, and he called just about every woman ma'am. It was a way to keep people at bay, to put them at a different level than himself.

"Miss P!" Al hollered again. "Mr. Morgan wants to talk to you."

"Oh!" he heard Penelope gasp, and then a second later, he heard a clatter and then "Frack!" followed by, "Sorry, guys! I didn't mean to swear."

"That's okay, Miss P," one boy said.

"It's all right, Miss P," another called out.

"Thank you," she said before getting to the phone. "Hello?"

"Baby Girl."

"Hi, angelfish!" she said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Honey, I'm so sorry I'm not there," he began. "I meant to be there after Momma brought you from the airport. I thought they'd stop at your hotel, and I'd have some time to get things ready."

She giggled. "I thought they would, too. But don't be sad. I'm totally fine. I got pizza for the boys—uberly delicious, fantastic stuffed pizza from a shop that's a total local legend, D—and we're all cleaning and getting things going here for the party tomorrow night."

Derek was smiling. Leave it to his baby to bribe the help, get them to love her, and take charge of what could've been a volatile situation. "Baby, you're amazing."

"I know," she answered in a singsong voice, which just made him smile all the more.

"So, how was your flight?" he asked.

"Hot Stuff, I have to let you go," she said quickly. "James is trying to put up this scenery he made, and it's just not working, and I'm still finishing with punch bowls, and your mom is coming with more decorations. No time to chat, lover."

"Okay, my lady. See you soon," he said.

"Bye!"

Derek sighed happily. He realized just how much he loved having her in town with him. He wanted to hear how everything was going for her so far and maybe show her off a little bit around the town. Hopefully, there'd be time to chat a lot more over the weekend, before they flew home on Sunday.

* * *

One hour, ten minutes later, Derek finally returned to the Upward Youth Center. He had what he needed to fix the circuit, which was the important thing, but he was still upset at himself for not being there when Penelope arrived.

As he walked up to the front door, the doors were shut. That was strange. There were empty pizza boxes neatly stacked near the entrance and some Mountain Dew bottles along with all the tables and chairs outside.

Oh, she was good at getting into a preteen and teenaged boy's good graces!

He took his key and opened the door, which emitted an eerie-sounding creak. This morning, that door had sounded like normal.

As he stepped inside, he stepped on a mat that howled a witch's scream, which made him jump about a foot in the air.

"Shit!" he called out.

Suddenly, everyone appeared from behind a large, Transylvanian castle-looking wooden scenery thing that James had been working on earlier. The boys were all laughing their asses off, holding their guts and chortling. Some even fell on the floor—which looked remarkably clean, now that he noticed it—and rolled around laughing.

In the middle of everything was Penelope. She was wearing a lower-cut, silky-looking pink blouse that was positively filthy, and her hair was mess behind the headband she had pushing it back. Her cheeks were pink with exertion, and she was smiling with both of her lovely dimples showing. Quite frankly, she was the most lovely sight he'd seen in forever.

"Very funny," he said, walking up to her and pulling her into his arms. "I take it that mat was your idea?"

Before she could answer, one of the boys said, "Yeah, it was her idea! We thought it was lame, but she said it would work!"

"It is lame," he said with a grin for her.

"Made you jump, Mr. FBI man," she teased, smiling up at him and causing more laughter among the boys that were paying far too much interest to them.

"Okay...maybe it's not too lame in the right circumstances," he said, winking at her. He leaned closer to her and said, "Thanks for everything, Baby Girl."

"Oh...this is gonna cost you," she replied.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm willing to pay."

"Whooooo! We got kissin'!" one of the younger boys teased.

Penelope blushed and stepped out of his arms. "I...um... Ah... I have more work to do."

"Anything you want me for?" he asked, following her. He wasn't ready to let her out of his sight yet.

"Morgan," James called out. "I need you over here with this scenery."

Penelope returned a wistful smile that told him she missed him, too, and then put her hand on his cheek. "You'd better go over there. We'll catch up when we're hanging decorations."

"Speaking of decorations," Fran said, stepping forward. "I have two trunks full of things I found."

"Great!" Penelope said.

Before she could remove her hand, he turned his face into it and kissed it. "Later, sweetheart."

She closed her hand around his kiss, and her smile faltered but slightly. "Later...Hot Stuff."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I am a little bit behind in posting—it's my birthday tomorrow; I've been uber busy!—so I am afraid we will be celebrating Halloween and the Spooktacular Ball after after the 31st. Forgive me, please! (I still promise a very fun story!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fran Morgan had brought enough decorations to decorate ten haunted dance floors. There were perfect black, orange, and purple crepe paper streamers, cobwebs, wall murals of crypts and tombs, stuffed tinsel black cats, posters of witches, plastic frogs and spiders, cauldrons for food, garlic bulbs to ward off vampires, green alien goo, and of course, pumpkins. It was all sorts of decorations that simply screamed Halloween. Most things were still in their original boxes and bags, which meant that a certain, nearly retired nurse had purchased the items instead of getting the extras she had simply "laying around" like she'd said.

"Fran, you shouldn't have," Penelope said, staring at the piles that were sitting there. "You weren't supposed to spend your money."

"Nonsense," she said. "It's for a good cause."

"You were supposed to bring leftovers from your hospital unit and your house."

"I did," Fran explained, and then added with a slightly sheepish grin, "plus a few extra things."

Groaning, Penelope laughed. "Derek is going to kill me..."

"That reminds me," Fran said, her hands on her hips. "I'm mad at that son of mine. What was he thinking, not telling me that we needed decorations?"

"Probably that you'd do this," Penelope teased back.

"Well, it's our secret. Tell him the Halloween Fairy Godmother brought it. Besides," Fran whispered conspiratorially, "he can't get mad at me. He still owes me those grandbabies I've been jonesing for."

Before Penelope could respond, Fran smiled at her innocently, batting her eyes. "Care to help him out with that?"

Pen burst out laughing, certain that her cheeks were flaming scarlet. "You're terrible!"

"I'm practical...and that stopped you from all of those _supposed to's_ you were saying," she said and then looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh! I'd better get back to baking!"

"Thank you, so much—"

Before Pen could say another word, the whirlwind that was Mrs. Morgan bolted out the door.

Penelope sighed and smiled as she surveyed the landscape. "Now...where should it all go?"

* * *

Hours later, things were really starting to look spooktacular in the Upward Youth Center. The tables were cleaned and returned, along with a few chairs, to the dance floor that was splotched with blood spatter from zombie attacks that must've happened recently. Penelope had painted the spots on transfer paper and then moved them onto the floor so that it wouldn't be a slippery wet spot that could be dangerous.

Penelope had done a lot of research on her babies before she came down to Chicago. She was the kind that earned her keep—even when she was doing a favor for someone. She'd learned a few special effect tricks that others had for their parties. Some of the boys were hanging the wall murals with James, and a few others were beginning to hang the light sculptures along the edges of the walls. This would hopefully give everything an eerie glow once the fog machine was in place. Sadly, they couldn't test it; Derek was still working on the electrical issues that kept popping up in the center.

"Miss P?" Willie said, holding streamers. "I need that spot for the ladder. I have to put these up on the ceiling."

Willie wouldn't want to hear it—he was tough, after all—but he was completely adorable, standing there, holding the streamers. There was no way in heck he could hang them from the high ceilings. He wasn't just the youngest of the boys; he was by far the shortest. He had been the toughest to win over, but once she did, he was her faithful little prince.

She reached for the crepe paper streamers. "Willie, maybe I should do that, and you can spot me? Deal?"

"Deal," he said with a grateful sigh, quickly putting the ladder up for her.

Cautiously, Penelope began the climb up the rather tall stepladder. Immediately, it began to sway back and forth under her in a unbalanced fashion, and she had to stop her ascent. Now she knew how Sun had fallen! This thing was a safety hazard, to say the least.

She frowned and bit her bottom lip. There was so much left to do and so little time. The party was tomorrow, and there was still the food set up and the music to think of and all sorts of issues. She would simply have to make due with this ladder.

"Willie...hold the bottom tight," she said.

"Yes, Miss P," he said and then added unhelpfully, "You know, that's the ladder that Miss Sun fell from. I was there, and man, I thought she was gonna break her neck for sure."

Penelope groaned internally and took another step upward.

"You know? I'm real glad that you took this over, ma'am," he continued as she tried to continue climbing the rickety ladder. "I didn't want to go up there, but I lost the draw, and man...if I fall an' break somethin', I could be outta football next year."

"Willie?" Penelope gasped through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Miss P?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Miss P."

Finally, Penelope made the excruciating climb to the top step and reached the ceiling. She began to tape up the twisted streamer. Hopefully, it would radiate in a spider's web fashion from the center of the room, and hanging from the middle would be a big, black, disco globe spider.

Soon, fifty percent of the rays of the web were up. As she maintained her balance, she grew more confident, twisting things a bit more, hanging things a little farther out. She was very proud of herself; she had this under control!

Once the last of the paper was up, she put her hand downward. "Okay...can you hand me the spider?"

"Yes, Miss P." Willie paused for a second. "Uh, Miss P?"

"Yes, Willie?"

"I gotta get the spider."

"Okay," she said. "Let go of the—"

She meant to tell him to release the ladder slowly, but he was off in a hurried dart. Penelope began to wobble and sway uncontrollably on the top of the ladder, and she tried to compensate, taking a step downward, only to lose her footing.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she began to fall downward...into the arms of Derek Morgan.

"Careful!" he said, catching her easily.

"Oh, Derek. Thank goodness!" She looped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf. She'd been petrified. She saw her life—and the life of her poor legs—flash before her.

He held her in his arms tightly against his chest. "Hush, baby... You're all right."

"I was sure I was going to fall," she said, still shuddering.

He chuckled softly. "You did fall." He kissed the side of her face. "I don't know whether to comfort you or scold you."

"Comfort, please," she offered, making him chuckle yet again.

As her shivers gradually left, he lowered her to her feet. "Woman, what were you doing on that ladder?"

"Hanging decorations."

He shook his head. "Not with that ladder. James was bringing one from home tomorrow."

"But...it needed to be done," she argued with a pout.

"Hell, no," he said and then brushed her hair from her face before cupping it lovingly in his hands. "Sweetheart, don't ever risk yourself again. Everything can wait."

"But—"

"No buts," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd gotten hurt."

Penelope felt a rush of warmth flood her veins. There was such caring and love in his expression. It warmed her heart, and it made her think things she'd suppressed for years.

"Not get this place decorated, that's for sure," James teased as he walked up. "You done with the lights?"

"Yeah," Derek said. He gave Penelope one last look. "You okay?"

_Not now, heart... not now... _she chastised herself internally.

"I'm fine," she murmured.

Derek released her slowly and said to James, "Okay. Ready for me to throw the switch?"

James nodded. "Let's do it."

As the lights lit up the room in an eerie wash of orange and blacklight, Penelope stood there, thinking that she felt kind of dim inside. She was there to do a job...not fall hopelessly in love with her best friend. She bent to pick up a stray piece of crepe paper. It was best to remember Halloween magic wasn't real...no matter how much she wished that it could be true.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I was bringing my daughter trick-or-treating and I missed CM tonight... Any good M/G stuff? Hee hee... Well, here we go! Next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Derek watched as Penelope finished tying up a few more decorations. She was talking happily with the two remaining older boys, putting them to work. As he surveyed them, he smiled. All day, the kids had been falling over themselves, trying to please her. It appeared that his Baby Girl had worked her magic with yet another group of people.

Magic was the right word when it came to Penelope. When he first met her, he'd been attracted to her blonde hair and her curvy body. Even as a young man, he'd been partial to womanly curves. He liked bodacious breasts and round asses that begged to be spanked, and she had that going on in spades. In fact, he was watching the rips in her tights where bare patches of skin called out, begging to be touched and kissed.

But it wasn't her physical aspects which held him in her trance. She'd bewitched him years ago with her sense of humor and her sweet, almost naïve demeanor. Penelope saw the good in things almost always, believing everything happened for a reason, even while surrounded by senseless violence and murder. Meanwhile, he'd learned to be the opposite in these very walls where he was standing. There was very little sarcasm and darkness when it came to Penelope; she was like a ray of light and celestial lightness in his otherwise heavy workplace.

Quite simply put, there was no one else in the FBI quite like his God-given angel.

Out of nowhere, he yawned. It was a huge, jaw-popping yawn that showed him exactly how tired he was. Damn. If he was tired, Penelope had to be exhausted. She'd had a long flight. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearing ten.

"Okay, okay, ya'll," he said, setting his hammer and nails down and approaching the group of three. "It's time to wrap things up."

"Ohhhh," Penelope said with a surprised look. "Really?"

He rumbled with soft laughter. "Yes, it's time."

She blew an errant strand of hair away from her mouth and then in frustration, shoved it back with her hand. "Just a little bit more?"

He took her hand and drew her away from the huge boxes. "No, sugar. You need your rest."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, my love, for your concern, but I assure you, I'm fine."

"Penelope..." he warned softly.

She lunged for the boxes. "I'm almost done with that box, and—"

He tugged her into his arms. "And it can wait until tomorrow. Woman, you've done more than enough for today. Let me take you home, get you into a bath, and tuck you into bed."

She shot him a sexy, sweet grin, looking up at him through her lashes. "Is that an invite?"

Like always when she flirted with him, he felt the sweet, heavy feeling of desire wash through his body and settle in his groin. Immediately, he pictured himself sharing a bubble bath with her, leaning between her plump, lush legs, her hard nipples tickling the skin on his back as she washed his shoulders. The heavy feeling moved to a throb. Damn, the woman could make him go from zero to horny in five point two. At the same time, he saw her eyes darken from sweet, sweet sherry to a rich, warm brandy, and her lips parted slightly in open invitation. No doubt: she was feeling the mojo, too.

He answered the seductive flirt with one of his own. "What do you think, sweetness?"

"I don't know, tiger." She continued to play with him, bringing her finger up to trace the shell of his ear. "I only know that sounds like fun..."

Derek was half a second away from kissing her and putting the what ifs between them away for good, but that ended quickly when the two remaining boys began to snicker. He'd forgotten they were there; it had been just him with Penelope wrapped in his arms. Amazingly, he could feel his ears heating, the sure sign of a blush. At that second, he cursed the Irish part of his family that gave him a lighter mocha hue.

Of course, he was nowhere near as bad as the sweet peach in his arms. She must've forgotten where they were, too. She was so animated: her cheeks flared an adorable fuchsia, her eyes flashed wide, and her mouth curved into a delicate O. Unfortunately, she also stepped out of his arms immediately.

"Umm... Sorry, kiddos," she said, blushing.

"Al's almost seventeen, and I'm almost eighteen," one of the boys, Tony-O, said with exasperation. Tony-O wasn't short for Antonio; it was after Tony the Tiger. He was given the nickname by the other center kids because he only ate Frosted Flakes for breakfast. He shot a sly look at Alejandro. "Besides... Al knows all about likin' girls, ladies' man that he is..." Ham that he was, he did a little dance that looked like a one person tango with some swag to it.

Al rolled his eyes like he was unaffected, but he couldn't stop the blush that colored him, too. "Shut up."

"Tell them about Cassaaaaaaandra," the younger boy teased, still dancing.

"Shut up!" His blush turning ferocious, he shoved Tony-O. That turned into another shove, and then another, until there was a skirmish of lanky arms and legs.

Before it could get too heated, Derek grabbed both young men by their shirts and pulled them apart.

"Hey," he said sternly. "If I remember right, this center has a no fighting rule." He arched a brow at Al. "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

Derek turned his gaze to Tony-O, who was looking at his feet. "Jerome?" he said, using the boy's real name.

"Yes, sir."

"Ummm..." Penelope smiled sheepishly. "I'm heading to the bathroom to wash my hands...so...yeah."

As quickly as she said the words, she hurried away, leaving Derek with the boys.

Derek sighed and released them. "Guys. We're all tired, so our tempers are up, and we're not thinking coolly. Head home, and we'll deal in the morning."

"Okay," the two young men mumbled.

"You did good work today." He smiled warmly at them and clapped them on the shoulders. "Have a good night."

Al snickered. "Not as good as you're gonna have..."

Derek shook his head. "Hey... We're just friends."

Tony-O and Al looked at each other with the universal expression for the statement, _Yeah, right_.

Derek felt his ears heating again, too. He'd had that same thought many times over the years!

Penelope returned with a bright smile. "Ready to go?"

Looping his arm around her, he said, "Yes."

She smiled at the two boys. "Do you have rides?"

"Nah," Al said. "We're gonna walk."

"How far?" Derek asked.

"Mile...two," Al replied.

Penelope frowned. "Not at this time of night."

"We do all the time," Tony-O said. "No biggie."

"Well, not while I am here," she said staunchly. "Come with us."

After a few more grumbles, the entire crowd headed to Derek's rental car, and they were off.

* * *

Delivering the boys to their homes took only a few minutes. Tony-O did live about ten blocks away, but Al had lied to them. The boy lived no less than four miles away. It was one of the things that wore on Derek. He knew some of the kids lived far away, but he hadn't anticipated them living that far away and having to walk. It was dark, in a seedy neighborhood D knew all too well, and both boys were young and tired. They needed to raise funds for a van to bring the boys back and forth to the center. He might have to call on some friends about this.

He looked over at Penelope, who was quiet in the seat next to him. She looked tired. Lovely, but tired. Her hotel was in a different part of town, one that was far safer and more suburban than where the center was located. He was glad for that. He wished he could talk his mother into moving to one of the burbs, but she was staunchly set against moving.

"You worked wonders with those kids," he said to Penelope. "You're magic, Baby Girl."

She smiled over at him. "I bribed them with pizza. No magic in that, angelfish."

He shook his head. "No, sweetheart. It's your magic."

He knew that if he could see in the low lighting of the car, she would be blushing with pleasure.

"You make me sound like Reid—a magician. I need magician's garb for the part."

"Hmm...a top hat and a coat wouldn't do you justice," he teased. "More of a magician's assistant outfit for you—a little bathing suit outfit, collar...bunny tail."

"That, my love, is more _Magic Mike_ than magic," she replied with an eyebrow wiggle.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a little song and dance from you."

"Oh, no," she answered. "In that movie, you'd have to do the dancing for me."

He winked at her. "Say the word, angel, and I'll shake it."

She gave a low, throaty laugh that was as sexy and sensual as she was. "You, chocolate thunder, are a tease."

The warmth of the evening, the closeness they'd shared, made him bold and daring. "What if I'm not teasing?" he asked softly.

His heart stopped, and it felt like an eternity. Maybe it was his time? They'd grown so much closer after London, and she was a free woman. Maybe...

"Oh! There's my hotel."

The warmth Derek was feeling slowly ebbed away and was replaced by a lonely coldness he'd felt many times since he'd fallen in love with her. He pulled into the parking lot and to the shielded entrance of the building.

She wasn't ready. Not for him.

Maybe never for him.

"I'll get your bags," he said, putting the car in park and stepping out.

When he retrieved her bags, she was standing, waiting for him. They went to the lobby, checked her in, and started to her room on the first floor.

She opened the door and smiled hesitantly. "Want to come in?"

He needed to get out of there, pronto. It was dangerous to his heart to be that close to her right now. He placed her bags in the doorway and then stepped back.

"No," he answered. "We got a big day tomorrow."

She nodded, but a disappointed look graced her face. "Okay."

He sighed. He needed to get his best friend face back on. He cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Thanks, sweetheart, for everything." He leaned in, kissing her cheek, just shy of the side of her mouth, like he had many times before.

"Y-You're welcome."

"Good night." He turned quickly and started down the hall.

"Good night...my love," she said just before she closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Surprise! Two in a row!... Thanks so much for the reviews... They warm my heart on these frosty, late fall days...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fran and Derek picked Penelope up at her hotel bright and early the next morning. Derek stepped out of the back seat when he saw her, and the words he'd said from last night came rushing over her.

"_What if I'm not teasing?"_

She was a little apprehensive about seeing Derek again, worried about what he'd say or do. Last night, she'd chickened out. Full-fledged, freaked, and sprouted feathers chickened out. She'd been so tired and worn out from the hard work she'd done, she hadn't known what to say. She hadn't wanted to just blurt out that it would be a dream come true for her if he wasn't teasing or that she'd been waiting for seven years to hear that from him.

She'd frozen...and clucked. She was close to laying eggs.

She sighed sadly. It was just a fact that things like this didn't happen to girls like her very often. She'd starred in enough plays to know the cold, hard truth: the leading man did not chose comic relief. And yet... Yet...

They'd gotten closer since London. They'd gotten closer since Haley's death. They'd gotten closer since her shooting. Frankly, they were about as close as two people could be without being conjoined.

A hot flush rolled over her, thinking about being joined with Derek...

As he stepped to her side of the car, she started to wonder how he'd react. Would he be different? Did he mean what he said? Had he been serious?

He smiled at her. "Mornin', princess."

Her heart fell just a little bit. Same ol' greeting as always. Apparently, things hadn't changed... or had they?

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she said, smiling back as she resorted to her old tricks...and her old defenses.

_Best to keep that ol' heart under lock and key, Garcia..._

Derek quirked a half grin and then opened the back door of his mom's car. "We're in the back. Mom's got a ton of stuff loaded in the car."

"We're in the back?" Penelope asked as she stepped in. That seemed odd that one of them, Derek or herself, wouldn't be in the passenger seat.

The front seat next to Mrs. Morgan was loaded with bags and bags of chips, so high that she could barely see over them. She'd obviously gone overboard yet again in her assistance with the party.

"Fran?" Penelope began. "We can move some of that to the back seat. There's more room back here, and one of us can sit up front."

"Nonsense. Cozier back there this way," she said with a wink in her rear view mirror.

_Oh, God, the woman was unrelenting_, Penelope thought, her cheeks heating. Now she knew why Derek groaned when he got phone calls asking for favors around major events. There would be no winning against her.

As Derek slid into the back seat next to Penelope, Fran called out, "Buckle up, kids."

Derek chuckled. "Mom, we're both around forty."

"And you're still my kids," she said with a beaming smile. "So hush and enjoy the ride."

Derek smiled over at Penelope, and she couldn't help but smile back in a huge grin of her own. There was something very cute and welcoming about Derek's mom. Fran did have a way to making her feel like she was one of the kids.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

Penelope nodded and said, "I did."

"I got muffins and a frappucino for you, if you need it," he replied.

"Thanks, honey, but I had the continental breakfast at the hotel."

"Oh, okay."

After that, you could hear crickets chirp in the backseat. Derek was looking out his window, his hand tapping his knee in a nervous gesture, and Penelope felt a lump rise in her throat.

Had she ruined everything?

"You two are awfully quiet back there," Fran said after a few long moments. Paused at a stoplight, she turned around, smiled, and winked back at them. "I could say no monkey business back there, but really... I don't mind."

Penelope began to flush uncomfortably again when Derek said, a cross between a plea and a groan, "Keep your eyes on the road."

Fran giggled. "Seriously, if you two—"

"Mom, please," Derek snapped in a tone that brooked no argument from anyone. "We're just friends."

Fran frowned and turned back to the road. "Okay."

Derek glanced at Penelope, a muscle working in his jaw. He then looked back out the window he'd been looking out of before his commentary. "Thank you."

Penelope's pulse stopped and her stomach ached as she felt years of build up disintegrate in a heartbeat. If he had been serious, he wasn't now. Whatever magical force made him say such a thing, made him consider being with her in a romantic sense flitted away like an apparition in a haunted house after the lights came on. They were back on solid friendship's ground.

So, yeah. She'd screwed up. Big time.

* * *

Once they arrived at the center, Fran and Derek headed toward the kitchen to unload boxes, while Penelope worked on the décor again with Al and a few of the other boys from the center. Al helped her with the higher-hanging tasks that remained and also the lifting that was required.

"Miss P, where do you want this?" he asked, holding up a large spider cut out.

Glancing around the room, she said, "I think over by the doorway. We can string some webbing there and make it something revelers have to climb through to get into the party."

"Okay," he said, starting his long-limbed walk to the doorway.

Just as he reached the portal, a young, pretty girl walked in carrying a big black trash bag. She smiled brightly at Al. "Hi, Alejandro."

The young man flushed and looked like a fish out of water. "Hi..."

She continued to beam at him. "How are you—"

Before she could finish, Al interrupted. "I gotta go."

He took off a second later, leaving both Penelope and the young visitor staring after him. The girl had a decisive pout on her pretty face, and when she turned to look at Penelope, she had watery eyes.

"I...um...have these costumes from my school," she said, handing the bag to Penelope. "We thought we'd donate them."

"Thank you," Penelope answered graciously, taking the bag from the girl. "I'm sorry about how Al acted."

"That's okay," she said, shrugging. "I guess he doesn't like me very much."

Penelope smiled. "I'm sure it's not that."

The girl hung her head, her long brown braids swaying. "Yeah. I have to go."

After the young woman left out the door, Al came out of hiding and cautiously made it back to the doorway.

Penelope stared at him. "Al...what was that all about?"

He flushed, his cheeks nearly as red as the Nike shirt he was wearing, but he feigned innocence and continued climbing the ladder. "What?"

"That girl."

"Cassie?"

"That's her name, hmm?" Penelope teased. She felt a little bit like Fran Morgan, in no small brush of irony.

Al's blush grew to his ears, but he continued looking at the doorway. "Yeah...she goes to the private school downtown."

That gave Penelope pause. There was a definite financial difference between the two of them, that was certain. Al went to the lowest public school in the roughest area.

Still, she continued, "Do you like her?"

"Yeah," he said, still not looking down. "She's okay."

"Then why did you treat her so rudely?"

That made him look at her. "I did?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did. You cut off her statement, and you ran away without answering her. You've always been so polite, it didn't seem like you."

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, starting to descend from the ladder. "It won't happen again."

As he reached ground, Penelope said, "She thinks you don't like her."

Al's mouth dropped open. "But...but everyone likes her. She's the most beautiful girl there is. Everyone thinks she's fine, and her boyfriend, he's one lucky S.O.B. And—"

"And she likes you," Penelope said, interrupting him.

Al's blush returned, and he looked down at his feet. "It doesn't matter..."

"Al, do you like her?" she asked again.

"Well...yeah," he answered, "but—"

"No buts about it," she interrupted again and then put her arm around the young man. "She likes you, and you like her. Let her know about it, and give it a chance."

Al paused, and then he shook his head. "I'll think about it."

"Al—" she began.

"Penelope?" Fran called from the kitchen. "Can you come here? We need you."

By the time she turned back to face him, Al was gone. She picked up some trash laying nearby and headed toward the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am running so late and behind, please forgive me!...Does a good chapter make up for it? Hee hee...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hours later, Derek and the entire crew at the Upward Youth Center were putting the finishing touches up in decorations. There were a few party games set to go, including bobbing for poisoned apples and pin the tail on the werewolf. There were cookie decorating stations for younger revelers and a cotton candy booth that someone from a carnival had donated. Now all that was left was to set up the food that Fran had been working tirelessly at for most of the day.

Penelope was in the kitchen with Fran, melting caramel for sliced apples. The deliciously sticky concoction smelled fantastic; her mouth was watering with the desire to nibble at it.

At the same time, Derek was walking in and out of the kitchen, moving bowls to serving tables two at a time. He hadn't said anything to her for most of the day, but he'd been exceedingly busy with the handyman things around the facility that kept popping up.

"How does it taste?" Fran asked.

"I don't know," Penelope replied. "I haven't tried it yet. I'm trying to save all my snacking for tonight."

Fran scoffed. "You have to sample it. Otherwise, you can't give it your seal of approval."

Penelope giggled. How on earth Fran Morgan stayed so thin was a mystery. She'd been noshing on treats all morning and afternoon, giving it her Momma Morgan stamp.

"Okay, I'll try it," she said. There was no spoon nearby, besides the one she was mixing with, so she removed the mixing spoon and coated the tip of her finger. "Here goes nothing..."

"Wait," Derek said, walking into the kitchen.

Penelope paused and turned to smile at him. "What?"

"I'll try it." He stepped up to her, held her wrist in a gentle grasp, and then drew her finger to his mouth. He lapped her finger with his tongue, taste-testing warily, and then closing his eyes, he drew it into the warmth of his mouth.

Heat and electricity rolled through her from the tip of her finger all the way to the bottom of her feet, and she couldn't control the shudder that ran through her. She closed her eyes and then opened them, finding herself looking into the depths of his deep, caramel macchiato eyes.

Removing her finger, he licked his lips and then smiled at her. "Delicious, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she answered breathlessly.

"You, shoo," Fran said after a few moments, coming over to Derek and shoving him away from Penelope. "We have work to do."

He rumbled with soft laughter. "I got work to do, too, Momma."

Fran placed her hands on her hips. "But you are distracting my co-worker." She shoved at him again. "Shoo."

Still a bit dazed, Penelope smiled at Derek's mom as she corralled her much-larger son out the door. Stinker—and sweets lover—that he was, he grabbed a spider-topped cupcake on the way out.

Fran turned and leveled her gaze at Penelope. "Young lady...what was that I just saw between you and my son?"

Penelope swallowed hard and then blinked. "Am I that obvious?"

"You are both that obvious!" Fran said.

"It's not how it looks," she said hopelessly, trying to convince herself as badly as she was trying to convince Mrs. Morgan.

"I have eyes," she said, obviously unconvinced. "You like my son."

"I do," she answered honestly and then added, "but we're just friends."

Fran shook her head indignantly. "Penelope, I've seen my son twitter-pated before, but when it comes to you, he's on a whole different level. He adores you."

"Of course he does," she replied stubbornly. "We're best friends."

"Best friends make the best lovers," Fran added, arching a brow. "Have you thought about that?"

Penelope groaned internally. Of course she'd thought about it, and it scared her half to death. She wasn't the kind of girl Derek Morgan usually went for. What if he wasn't interested after they finally appeased their curiosity? She couldn't be his passing fancy, and she couldn't go back to being just friends. She loved him too much for that.

"I don't think Derek thinks that way all the time," she said, trying to explain. "We flirt...but...well, look at me." She waved a hand over herself. "I'm not his type."

"You're gorgeous. You're friendly. You're female," Fran replied bluntly. "His type."

A wash of emotion hit Penelope. She wanted so badly to dive into his arms and his bed and never look back, but she was so frightened. There was far more at stake for her than there was for Derek. She'd wanted him for so long, and he'd never made a move. Even after she'd broken up with Kevin, he still hadn't moved. They'd upped their flirting game, but maybe Derek hesitated because he knew she wasn't "the one."

He'd never want to hurt her.

As if sensing her indecision, Fran put an arm around her and gave her a smile and a warm hug. "Penelope... Derek didn't say a word to me, but I see it in his face, the way he lights up around you, and how you light up around him. He thinks the world of you, as far more than a friend. I think the world of you, too."

Penelope eyes filled with tears. "I think the world of both of you, too."

"You make him happy, but I want you both happy. That's all any mom wants for their babies."

"I am happy," she said miserably.

Fran sighed. "I know it is your decision, but don't write off something because of fear. Be the strong, independent woman we know and adore, and give true love a try."

"Miss P?" Willie asked, coming into the kitchen. He was wearing a costume that was hanging by a thread and was mismatched terribly. "Can you help me with this thing? I don't look nothin' like a zombie."

Fran patted Penelope's shoulder. "We'll talk more later."

Penelope swallowed, wiped her eyes, and nodded. She had a lot to think about.

"Come on, Willie," she said. "I have needles and thread in my purse."

* * *

Two hours later, she'd found the time to sew four young men's costumes so they looked as cool as they wanted to be. It was rewarding work, even though it was time and labor intensive and her fingers were sore from sticking them so often. Each kid was beyond grateful; they showered her with hugs, which wasn't usual from a group that didn't give trust easily.

Derek had smiled at her and said, "That's because you're so damn easy to love."

She'd chastised him not to swear in front of the kids and then finished sewing yet another costume.

As party time approached, Vonda, James's girlfriend, came up to her. She was a pretty woman with stunning green eyes and lots of dark, curly hair that was piled on her head. She was a cat burglar, which matched James's puppy dog detective costume.

"You look adorable," Penelope said with a warm smile.

"Thank you! What are you wearing for tonight?" Vonda asked.

Penelope blanched. "Oh, sweet Goddess of Halloween, I totally forgot a costume for me."

Vonda gave her a sympathetic look. "Aw, man. Maybe there's something in the costume kit?"

Quickly, Penelope looked through the bag and found a pair of cat's ears and a bow tie. "I have a black outfit at my hotel; I can whip up a kitty costume."

"Sounds great!" Vonda said.

"We can take you back to the hotel," James said. "I'll tell Fran we're leaving."

Penelope heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't want to let the boys down by being costumeless. "Thank you."

* * *

A few short moments later, James and Vonda were dropping Penelope off at the entry to her hotel. Penelope hustled down the hallway and opened her door. Kicking off her shoes and removing her glasses and clothes, she entered her bathroom and made her way into the shower to clean herself up before the night's festivities.

When she stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off and went to get her glasses off the table in her room. Sliding them on, she noticed a large box with a bow on her bed.

Pulling a face of curiosity, she opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful satin ball gown with multiple layers of lace and tulle in a fine, baby blue color, fit for a princess. Just like so many other girls, she'd always dreamed of wearing a dress like that, but had never thought she'd have a chance to do so. She pulled it out of the box and held it up to herself. It looked like a perfect fit.

As she held the dress, a note fell out of the folds. Carefully, she laid the dress down and picked up the card.

_To Cinderella, from your Fairy Godmother, with love..._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:Thanks so much for the reviews! Here comes the next chapter...I hope you love it..._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Penelope exited her room with her dress, tiara, and glass slippers on, she felt every inch the princess she was supposed to be. There was no way not to feel extraordinarily beautiful in something so exquisite. The satin bodice hugged her in the right places, and the flowing skirt with its many layers helped emphasize her waist and her curves. She owed her fairy godmother and planned on giving her a huge hug when she saw her at the Youth Center.

"Wow!" Vonda exclaimed breathily, her eyes nearly popping out of her head when she saw Penelope. "That is no put-together old cat suit!"

"Thank you," Penelope said, beaming with pleasure at the younger woman.

James gave a deep bow and then looked up from his stooped position and winked. "Milady, shall I escort you to the pumpkin carriage?"

Penelope laughed. "I suppose I have you to thank for this, too?"

James shook his head. "I'm just a messenger."

Smiling, she patted James's shoulder. "Well, my fairy godmother chose a good assistant. I have to thank Fran for that, too."

"This is so romantic," Vonda gushed. "I bet there is a prince waiting for you at the ball."

"I bet I know who it is," James added, causing Vonda to squeal excitedly.

Penelope's heart beat a little faster, imagining Derek there in his finery. Normally, he was extremely handsome, but tonight, he'd be just for her. Tonight, she could play the role of his princess to the fullest, and it would be completely acceptable. He would be her perfect match, destined for her from her fairy godmother...even if only for one night.

She shook any melancholy thoughts that rose and smiled. "My lovelies, if this fairy tale is true, I think I only have until midnight before this all disappears. Time is of the essence."

James pointed out the door at his older model car. "Your chariot awaits."

* * *

The Spooktacular Ball was exactly what Penelope had envisioned in her mind. The moment they stepped through the doors, fog and mist and joyful music poured through the portal, giving the interior an eerie yet exciting feel. Ghouls and goblins danced and mingled with ghosts and vampires—some sparkly and some more matte. Kids were drinking punch and bobbing for apples, while adults from the center cheered everyone on and supervised the happenings.

As they made their way inside, Vonda and James found their own areas to go to, leaving Penelope by herself. She looked for Derek but didn't see a prince anywhere.

"Boo!" Willie exclaimed, coming up to her with his full costume on and a fierce expression on his adorable face.

Penelope shook her head. "You have to try a little bit harder than that to scare me, mister."

His pout was evident even through his zombie makeup he was wearing. "Aww, man."

Unable to disappoint him, she leaned forward and touched the little boy's shoulders. "Telling the truth, my pulse rate did skyrocket."

"Yeah!" he cried, pumping his fist in the air before walking behind another, less suspecting, person and shouting, "Boo!"

"Penelope!" Fran, her fairy godmother, called out, carrying a big bowl of popcorn. She was dressed in Red Riding Hood's grandmother's nightgown; however, she had a wolf's tail peeping from behind, showing that appearances could be deceiving. She hurried to put down the popcorn and then rushed over to Penelope. "Oh, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks to you, Fairy Godmother," Penelope said, smiling radiantly.

"Thanks to me?"

"I...I don't know how to ever repay you." Tears stung her eyes at the generosity and compassion of this kind and lovely woman.

Fran frowned, causing extra lines on her grandmotherly face paint. "Why would you have to repay me?"

Penelope gave her an exasperated look. "Fran...this is not a cheap dress. It's real satin, and to get it tailored to my size and a perfect fit..." She shook her head. "It's wonderful, but I can't let you pay for it. It's too much."

"It's lovely," Fran said with a nod, "but I didn't pay for it."

Penelope laughed. "Fran, I know you're my fairy godmother. You don't have to tease."

Fran shook her head. "Dear, I don't know what—" A loud crash interrupted them. "Oh, no! Willie! Stop scaring people!"

Before Penelope could do a thing, Mrs. Morgan was off in a hurry, grabbing the young man in question and enlisting his help in cleaning up the mess he'd caused. Fran had everything under control...as usual. She would send a check to Fran for the dress later.

Penelope smiled, surveying the ballroom, and noticed Al standing alone in the corner, staring at the dance floor. Further investigation showed he was watching Cassie dance. Penelope had to give Al props on picking pretty girls; even with green face paint and a perfect Frankenstein's monster costume, the girl was lovely.

With a sashay of her multiple layered skirts, she headed toward the sulking young man in the James Dean costume. "Al?"

"Hey."

She stood next to him and sighed loud enough so he could hear. "I see you didn't take my advice."

"What advice?" he scoffed, staring away. When Pen leveled a stare at him, he mumbled, "It's too late... She's dancing with her date."

Penelope couldn't believe the obstinence of some men. At that moment, Cassandra was shooting mooney eyes over at Al, but he couldn't see the forest for the trees. The girl was crazy for him.

"I bet she really wants to dance with _you_," Penelope said, returning the favor and playing fairy godmother herself.

"How do you know for sure?" Al asked.

"I don't know _for sure," _she replied. "What I _do_ know is that you need to find out."

He grumbled again, saying, "Easy for you to say..."

Penelope smiled softly. "Finding out is a lot better than standing in the corner."

He gave another longing glance at the dance floor and looked away when Cassandra looked back. "I don't know... She could laugh at me and then she'd never want to talk to me again." He winced. "It would be awkward."

Penelope couldn't imagine things being more awkward between the lovestruck teenagers than it was right now.

"Try, Al," she encouraged with a hopeful smile. "Be the rebel with a cause you're dressed to be, and go for it."

He looked down at his feet. "I want to, but—"

She held his shoulders, just like she'd held Willie's earlier and waited for him to look up. "Sweetie... if you don't give this a chance, how will you ever know how perfect it could be?"

Al pondered for a moment, and then he smiled at her. "I'll do it."

Penelope watched as he took a deep breath, and then slowly made his way to the dance floor. Al tapped the partner dancing with Cassie and then slid the beaming girl into his arms as they began to dance.

Happy tears sprung to Penelope's eyes, and her heart thudded rapidly in her chest as the words she'd just said rang in her ears. She was breathing hard herself. The irony was not lost on her, and she realized then and there...

It was time.

Penelope looked up and saw her prince standing there across the dance floor, talking with James and Vonda. With a smile on her face and a deep breath of her own, Penelope crossed the dance floor to stand in front of the man she would always love and meet her destiny that was seven years in the making.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the memory of a dear friend who recently lost the fight for life. Linda Fanfiction, you will be missed._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After doing a final check on the electrical at the Spooktacular Ball—he didn't want the fog machines and music to blow circuits—and doing two more food runs to his mom's house, Derek finally made his way to the party. And what a party it was! Penelope had worked her magic yet again. The lights were flashing, the music was pumping; it was more than he had hoped for.

Now, if only one more thing would come together, then this would be the best visit home he'd ever had.

Derek scanned the dance floor, looking for Penelope. He didn't see her right away. He assumed she was taking care of party goers, like she usually did. She had a nurturing instinct for everyone and everything, no matter where she was. The kids had taken to her so quickly, it left him speechless. The same boys that had given him a wary eye were giving her hugs and trading jokes. It made him grateful to know her and be loved by her.

"Derek," James said, coming up to him, clapping his hand, and doing the one-armed man hug. "Everything settled?"

"Couldn't look better," he replied honestly. The whole set up for the lighting was great now; the center shouldn't have issues for years to come.

"That's great, man!" James said with a sigh of relief.

Derek turned his attention to Vonda. "And look at you, Miss Thing," he said with a brilliant grin. "You look gorgeous."

She flushed happily. "Thanks, Derek."

"Better watch out, my man," Derek teasingly warned James. "This cat burglar could be stealing your heart."

As he looked up to teasingly wink at Vonda, he saw Penelope approaching from across the dance floor. His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. He'd never seen her look more lovely. She was an absolute vision, all blonde curls and decadent curves in lace and satin. She was truly a fairy tale princess.

"I think that's two of us..." James drawled, patting Derek and waking him out of his reverie.

He was still awestruck as Penelope stepped up to him. Her smile was brilliant, genuine, and by far the most beautiful thing about her.

"Hi there," she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"You..." he said and then stopped. He couldn't think of words to describe how she looked. Finally, he settled with, "You're stunning."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"I mean it, sweetheart," he said, taking her hand and twirling her so he could check every angle. "You're breathtaking. A real Cinderella princess."

She quirked a smile. "Actually, most princesses in Cinderella's time had no hair and terrible teeth, due to the bad hygiene they had in that era...but I'll accept the compliment."

A smile spread slowly across his face. Only Penelope could come up with something like that to put him at ease.

"I take it we're a pair for this?" she asked, a sweetly hopeful look on her face, "considering you're wearing the matching crown." She glanced around him. "How do you keep that up there without hair?"

Derek burst out laughing and shook his head. "Silly girl."

A slow song began, right in the middle of some faster songs. That was rather odd, so he glanced over at the deejay. His mother was walking away from the booth and then glanced at him, giving him two big thumbs up.

He'd have to thank her for that later.

"Vonda," James said, turning to his girlfriend, "would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said, casting a smile at Penelope and Derek.

He bowed slightly to Penelope. "May I have this dance?"

Penelope nodded. "Of course."

* * *

She flowed in his arms as they circled the dance floor with fluid, beautiful movements, like she'd been born to dance with him. He held her close, so soft and delicate in his arms. She'd always told him she had two left feet, that she couldn't dance, but he was certain she was lying now.

Or perhaps she'd always been dancing with the wrong partners.

"So," she said, smiling up at him as they rounded a corner, "what kingdom are you from, fair prince?"

"I'm the prince of Sexyville," he answered with a smirk. That made her giggle, so he asked, "Where are you from?"

"I have a secret," she whispered conspiratorially with him. "I'm not really a princess."

He arched a brow in surprise. "You're not?"

"No," she said, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "My fairy godmother came and made me a princess for the night."

"She did a good job," he said appreciatively.

"She did," she agreed.

The intoxicating scent of pears and apples, fragrances that seemed to linger near Penelope, tantalized him. He held her closer and spoke huskily, "Why would she do that, fair lady?"

"I've been helping her out, and she likes me."

He rested his cheek against her hair. "Nice godmother."

"But I think she had ulterior motives," she said softly. He could feel her lean into him as the music and the magnetic magic of their closeness carried them both away.

"She did, hmm?" he murmured low, letting his lips brush against her hairline. He longed to place a kiss there, to show her he was interested, that he wanted her, and for more than just a dance.

"Her son is the most handsome prince in the kingdom," she answered, sighing and laying her head on his shoulder. "I think she wanted me to dance with him."

"Lucky prince."

"No, I'm the lucky one," she answered, and he could feel her shudder softly, like something was bothering her. "But not completely so, I guess..."

"Why is that?" he asked gently.

"Because everyone knows that Cinderella's dance ends at midnight. I know this is just a fairy tale, but I can't help it." She leaned back and looked into his eyes, the love in those big, warm caramel eyes of hers tearing at his heart. "I know I'm taking a chance, but I have to practice what I preach. Hot Stuff...I never want this night to end."

"Cinderella wasn't dancing at midnight, but that doesn't mean you can't. It doesn't have to end," he said. "Not now, not ever."

She swallowed hard and then grumbled under her breath, "Really..."

"Yes, really."

Penelope sighed and pouted. "Derek, just because your mom got me a dress and put you in tights doesn't mean—"

"Baby Girl," Derek interrupted, stopping their dance and putting his fingers on her lips. "Momma didn't buy you that dress."

"She didn't."

"No, she didn't," he said softly. "I did. It was all my idea."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him. "But...why...?" she mumbled behind his fingers.

He lowered his hand and looked into her eyes. "Penelope...we've talked about your favorite fairy tale, how it was so romantic, and fairy tale things you've wanted for as long as I can remember."

"I do love my Cinderella," she commented softly.

He smiled brilliantly, pleased that he'd pleased her. "You've worked so hard, and we are at a ball—your first ball. I wanted to give you a taste of that Cinderella feeling."

She glanced down at her feet, and when she looked back up, she looked a touch pale, even in the dance floor light. Her voice was meek when she spoke. "So... you did it for me so I could play dress up?"

"No, sugar," he said quickly, seeing that she was jumping to the wrong conclusions. "That's not the only reason."

"What else, then?"

He cupped her face in his hands and let the words pour from his heart. "Because I wanted you to think of me when you think of romance. Because I wanted to be the one to finally get to dance with you."

"Wow," she said, awestruck.

He ignored her interjection and continued, "I did it because I wanted to be your hero, your Prince Charming, and your man. Because that is all I have wanted for a very, very long time." He brushed at tears rolling down her face with his thumbs and smiled at her through his own watery eyes. "Baby Girl, I wanted it so damn badly...and this seemed to be the best way to get it."

She returned his smile, and gave him a teasing swat. "Silly boy... You could've just asked."

He lowered his hands and chuckled. "Sweetheart...I did. You didn't answer."

"Oh, sweet cheeks," she cried as understanding hit her. "I'm so sorry. I was so scared and so foolish and so scared and—"

"Hey, enough of that," he interrupted.

She blushed sheepishly. "Okay."

"So..." he began, brushing a tendril of hair from her cheek. "I got just one question left for you."

"What's that?" she asked expectantly.

He gave her a slow grin. "Are you still scared?"

She smiled at him with all the love she felt clearly in her eyes...and then slowly shook her head no.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here comes the next chapter... One of my favorite things... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

For most of the rest of the evening, Penelope was near the love of her life. She danced with other people, but the majority of her dances were with Derek. He swirled her along the dance floor, danced a few line dances, and held her close in other, more intimate dances that made her wish wholeheartedly that she wasn't wearing such a puffy ball gown.

When he wasn't dancing with her, he was watching her, his dark eyes glowing with the same happiness and love that she felt. Any doubts she'd had were washed away, leaving her with the thought that she should've done this far, far earlier. Seven years of wasted time was too long to be apart. Still, she couldn't be sad or think anything negative... She was bubbling over with joy.

Finally, midnight came around, and the full lights of the Upward Youth Center came on, signaling the end of the dance. There were a lot of groans and boos from the party revelers, especially the kids that had put so much work into the party.

The night had been a huge success. They'd made a fortune for the center in admittance fees, and everyone had loved the music, decorations, and food. Penelope was hoping that there would be enough to fund the van that was so needed to cart the boys back and forth, but she wasn't certain there would be quite that much.

Derek was working to make sure the outside lighting was working and that everyone was out the doors safe and sound. Penelope was with the rest of the group, checking for food items and other things that could spoil or damage areas before they left.

"Damn," Alejandro said, his arm looped around Cassie possessively and protectively. "It's over."

"I wish it never had to end," Cassie said, leaning into Al's side.

"Sorry, kids," Penelope said sympathetically. "All good things come to an end."

"Not for you," Vonda remarked. "You still look like Cinderella."

"Trust me," Penelope answered. "This Cindy is about to catch a pumpkin coach so she can catch forty winks."

"Are we cleaning up tonight?" Al asked.

Penelope shook her head. "No. I think you all need a good night's rest. We'll work on that tomorrow."

James frowned. "What about you?"

She smiled. "Fran went home earlier, so I'm just going to stay and put away some of the leftover food."

Fran, ball of energy that she was, was still an older woman. She'd given her all and had looked positively worn out at about ten p.m. Derek and James had sent her home, and they'd had another mom looking out for things in the kitchen after she left.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Cassie asked helpfully, but her expression was one of exhaustion. The last thing on earth any of these kids needed to do was stay up and help clean.

"I'm fine," she said, putting hands on their backs. "Shoo. I'll work faster alone."

After a bunch of murmured thanks, the crowd dispersed. Penelope kicked her glass slippers off her sore feet and began carrying trays of leftover sandwiches, cookies, and other items. She covered them with plastic wrap to keep them safe and put the perishable items into the large refrigerator in the kitchen.

She had just finished covering the last bowl when a pair of hands settled sweetly and possessively on her satin-covered waist. The scent of woodsy, spicy cologne and the underlying warmth of hard-working male tantalized her as Derek leaned forward and brushed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Still working hard, Cinderella?" he murmured, the low, deep purr of his voice both soothing and arousing. With gentle persuasion, she felt him guide her back into his arms so that she was leaning flush against him.

"Mmm hmm," she answered, melting into the strong presence that was her best friend.

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and rested his cheek against the pate of her head. "Thank you, baby."

"For what?"

"Where do I begin? For all that you did at the party, for your beautiful presence, for taking care of the kids and me." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "For being you."

She could feel her cheeks heating, blushing with pleasure. "It's what anyone would've done."

He rumbled with a soft burst of laughter. "No, it's not. It's you. You're my angel, my God-given solace."

She turned in his arms to look at him. "It was my pleasure, D."

The spiced mocha of his eyes darkened to a deep espresso. "Watching you, Penelope...I can think of other, far more pleasurable pursuits..."

She was surprised. No, that was too mild. She was shocked shitless. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Derek had always been a lusty man, had always flirted and teased with her in a sexual way, since she first met him. It just seemed so...soon. Her breath caught in her throat, and for a second, she panicked.

"I don—" she began, but then her words were lost in the power of his kiss.

Sweet, sizzling tingles raced down her spine and through her extremities before pooling in her stomach as he held her closer and brushed his lips against hers. It was just the most delicate of touches, again...and then more as he explored her mouth. He nibbled, even did tiny licks with the tip of his tongue, tasting, testing...arousing.

The breath she'd been holding had some how escaped, and she found herself breathing as one with him, in tandem perfection. She was afraid to move, lest he stop what he was doing, but she couldn't help exploring, too. It was like her body didn't want to listen to her silly reservations. As she kissed him back, she noticed his lips were plush yet firm, dry yet supple, and delicious. Her hands, which had been on his biceps—a very nice place to be—had moved to his chest of their own volition.

"Oh, baby...you're so sweet," he whispered huskily against her lips as he continued his intoxicating kisses.

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she was losing the fight to keep them open, even though she wanted to see this historic moment—their first real kiss. A pulse beat later, her eyelids closed, and she swayed forward, deleting the already miniscule space between them entirely.

And then the real kissing started.

A hot, sultry wash of heat flashed over her like the back draft from a fire as he increased the pressure. A decadent, engulfing blackness stole over her, and she saw stars, fiery Catherine wheels of sparks, as he dipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted her. That was sensational in and of itself; she'd heard of people seeing fireworks when they kissed, but she'd never experienced it. She heard a moan—either from herself or him, she wasn't sure—as she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

Penelope felt weak, hot, sinfully loose, and if he hadn't been steadying her in his arms, she would've swayed with the feeling he was arousing in her. Sensations were blazing throughout her body, making her breasts feel fuller, her skin more sensitive, and her appetite for everything increased.

"Mmm... oh, yeah," he growled in a throaty voice, before plunging deeper and farther into the kiss.

Lord, he was tasty. Sweet, salty, delicious man, and she knew she would never get enough. Time seemed to fade away as the kiss went on and on. She craved closeness, craved more of him—all of him. Her body agreed fully with her mind this time as those hands of hers moved from his chest to behind his neck, drawing him closer.

Derek must've been thinking the same thing. He slid his hands down to her ass, trying to grip her through the multiple layers of her skirts but sadly failing.

It was the first time she didn't like her dress.

Soon after his attempts to penetrate the satin and lace, he broke the kiss with a frustrated sigh and rested his forehead against hers. They both drew heavy breaths, like they'd been running a marathon, before he leaned back from her.

"This is not the place to continue this," he said, sounding so forlorn, Penelope couldn't help but smile.

"I know..." she answered, patting his cheek.

He moved his head to kiss her palm, the heat of his mouth scorching her like a brand. She sucked her breath in again at the intensity of it.

"Let's get you home," he murmured, looping his arm around her waist.

She nodded her agreement, and they were off.

* * *

AN2: Next chapter will be M rated. If it is not your thing, skip ahead to the epilogue chapter 12.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for the reviews, folks! Now it is time to heat things up. If this isn't your cuppa, the next chapter will be up soon. I think this is okay (It's lovemaking, it's not obscene!), otherwise I can move it to the coffee shop...Still, I'm going to say...** WARNING: Sexual content **(PS. Gosh, did I miss writing this stuff!)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

On the way back to her hotel, Penelope knew that something had shifted. Derek was very quiet, like he was thinking of something of great importance.

She had a feeling that he wasn't thinking the same thing she was.

When they arrived at the Stay Inn, he put the car in park and gave her a sweet, sultry, yet somewhat tentative smile. He reached over and brushed a stray tendril of hair off her cheek and tucked it back in place behind her ear.

"Ready to go in?" he asked, his voice a low, sensual purr that made her insides flip flop. No one had a voice like Derek. Ever since the first time he'd called her Baby Girl, there was something behind the timbre of his voice that made her core take notice.

"More than ready," she replied. And she was. Her blood hadn't stopped whooshing through her body like a river overflowing its banks since he'd kissed her in the kitchen at the youth center. Any thoughts of not making love to him had dissipated, leaving her eager—_soooo_ eager.

After exiting the car, Derek opened her door and helped heave her out of the car. It wasn't the easiest thing, exiting a vehicle in a ball gown. Friends of hers who had married had told her in the past that large, flowing wedding gowns were a bitch in the bathroom and in cars. Now she knew exactly what they were talking about.

As they walked through the hotel, Derek kept a hand on her low back. His touch was warm, comforting, yet possessive, too, like he was saying to anyone looking, "She's mine." It only added to the delicious buzzing she was feeling in her body.

They reached her room, and Penelope removed her card key from the reticule she was carrying. She clicked it and opened the door.

"Just a minute," he murmured, tugging her into his arms.

She raised her gaze to his and was held spellbound by the dark chocolate depths. "What?" she whispered, her voice more air than noise at that moment.

He lowered his head, kissing her, a soft, sweet brushing of his lips against hers, before settling more heavily against them, coaxing them open and deepening the kiss. He held her tight in that doorway, kissing her like he was starving for her, yet not rushing anything. It was sexy, warm...lingering.

He raised his head, dropped his lips for another soft kiss, and then forced himself away. "Baby Girl... Penelope," he said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "I want you—I know you know that—but I don't want to rush you if you're not rea—"

She didn't allow him to finish. She grabbed him by his princely belt he was wearing around his tunic and dragged him into the room. Silly, silly man. Seven years of foreplay didn't seem to be enough for him!

When Derek lowered his mouth to kiss her again, she could feel a hint of a smile on his lips. She was smiling, too. Why shouldn't she smile? It was a joyous occasion. She was going to make love with someone she trusted with her life, her heart, her soul, her entire being. Derek was her everything, and now he was going to be her lover, too.

The heat built between them as they touched each other, finding areas of bare skin to tease while their mouths fused and melded in a lover's embrace. Penelope ran her hands up his chest, feeling the strong muscles of his pectorals, up to the column of his neck, before drawing him down closer for more.

Inside her body, she was growing restless, uneasy, wanting to strip him and make him hers before...before... Yet still, he kissed her lazily, like he could take all day just kissing. His hands, which had been petting her, soothing her, now did the opposite, making her twist and press into them.

"Derek," she breathed when he lifted his mouth again, only to kiss her neck. Her head fell back, like it was too heavy for her neck to support, and those wonderful stars started again.

"So delicious," he growled, the words vibrating against the smooth skin of her throat. He kissed lower, touching her collarbone and the start of the swell of her breasts. She brought her hands up to his smoothly shaven head, holding him still and encouraging him to keep moving. It was perfect torture. It was like her body didn't know what she wanted; it only knew she wanted more.

Suddenly, she felt the coolness of the air against her back as his long fingers drew the zipper of her gown down. His fingers felt cool and delightful against the hot skin of her back. The satin had been stifling before, but now she felt like she was boiling under her gown.

He stepped back from her and reached for her hands. "Here we go, sweetheart..." he cooed as he ran his hands up the sensitized skin of her arms to her shoulders, hooked his fingers under the tulle, satin, and lace sleeves, and tugged them down.

The entire dress pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in her pink cotton panties in front of him. The bodice of the gown had been fitted so tightly, there'd been no room for a bra or corset. The cool air of the room increased the tightness of her nipples, but the heat in his eyes was what made her shiver. He was fixated on her breasts, looking at them with such a look of lust, it made her smile yet again. There was power in knowing he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Slowly, he reached one finger forward and drew a line from the top swell of her breast, over the rounded shape, to her nipple. He traced around the nipple and then pinched it gently between that finger and his thumb, and she could hear his harsh breathing matching her own.

"Fuck, Penelope," he said, lifting the weight of her breast in his hand. His gaze was still riveted on her chest.

She teased, "I take it you like the ta-tas?"

When he raised his gaze to hers, it was steamy and sultry. He grinned in return, a smirk. "Like would be far too mild of a word to describe what I am feeling, angel."

"I'm glad, Hot Stuff," she said—and she'd intended on saying more, but then her words were smothered by his mouth as his hand started toying, tickling, teasing her nipple. He caught her moans with his mouth as he brought the other hand up and squeezed, delicately kneading the roundness, flicking and deftly tugging the nipples. She'd never thought they were all that sensitive before. She'd heard that big-breasted women lacked feeling that their sensitive, smaller-breasted sisters had, but that was obviously a bald-faced lie. Every motion he made made her purr and twist into him, like a kitten that needed more stroking.

He dipped his head to her neck and then secured his hands on her waist as he kissed his way to her breast. His tongue took the same circling route that his fingertip had, arousing the same, wonderful sensations—only this time, it was hotter, wetter, his breath licking at her like flames. One more teasing lick, and then he drew her nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Penelope arched against him, gripping his head in her hands, as a steady throb passed from her nipple to her center. Each suckle he did made her mouth and tongue and clit tingle with sensation. She could feel the heat and wetness pooling, hotter and wetter than she'd ever been. She'd never come from just breast play before, but there was a first time for everything, and good God, she was well on her way to one now.

Before he started on the other breast, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down on the soft surface that had been turned down by maid service, she watched as he removed his belt and his tunic, revealing the gorgeous, mocha skin of his sculpted chest and perfect abs. He reached into the pocket of the thin pants he was wearing that showed most of what God gave him and withdrew his wallet. He took a condom out, tossed it on the bed, and then a second later, he was completely naked.

This time, it was her gaze that was fixated on him. _Whoa,_ she thought to herself. It sounded cliché, but she seriously wasn't sure he was going to fit. He was as thick as her wrist, and she did not have dainty little wrists like some women had.

"Holy cow, chocolate thunder," she said, looking up at his smiling face, unable to hide her wariness.

"Trust me, vanilla sunshine." He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs and off before settling between her legs to kiss her again.

Soon, any nerves she'd had were replaced by more heat and delight. She arched against him, feeling the heavy heat of his erection resting against her stomach. She spread her legs more as he dropped his lips to the other breast, suckling from her, causing those rivers of sensation ricocheting between her pleasure points.

Penelope's skin prickled, her body bloomed with heat, and her loins ached like fire, and then he reached his fingers between them and she came apart, shooting upward against his hand. It was a boom, an explosion that registered on the Richter scale. She bucked under him, but he continued stroking her, continued suckling her breast, even as the spasms and throbbing began to wane and she fell back to the bed, panting and satisfied.

While she rested, he cloaked himself in the condom. A second later, he was rubbing himself in the copious moisture at her slit. The wanting immediately came back as he brushed over her most sensitive skin, teasing entry, only to withdraw. She felt open, empty, when he removed his shaft, and she moaned in frustration...and then she felt him push inside in a slow, heavy slide.

Penelope panted, holding onto his shoulders—grasping him without digging her nails in—to encourage him, as she adjusted to his size.

"You okay?" he asked, and she knew it wasn't an easy task for him to stop. He was panting, and he shuddered slightly with effort.

"Mmm hmmm," she said, trying to arch her hips to adjust. As she made that little movement, he slid in even deeper than before, and she gasped out. Sensation rippled over her, and pleasure washed over her with that little movement.

"Oh, shit, baby...you're so tight," he growled.

"Ohhhh, Derek..." she cried, as a throb of pleasure morphed into aching want. She arched against him for more.

He smiled down at her. "That's my girl," he said as he withdrew and plunged back into her. He was thrusting back and forth, like he was massaging her from the inside, exactly how she wanted it. Each slide built the pleasure and the pressure up, and she found herself close to orgasm again.

Derek moved his hips in a slightly different angle, and her eyes opened wide as he hit a particular spot that made her see stars. His grin increased as he kept the same thrusting.

"Ahhhh, oh, God!" she screamed, and she was coming, her legs shaking and vibrating like they'd been electric shocked. She'd never had an orgasm like that, one that sneaked up on her and came without warning. Blessed moisture poured out of her as she came, and she felt herself drifting off into pleasure.

"Come on, baby, stay with me," he ordered as he continued thrusting even deeper and harder. Soon, he was pounding into her, driving toward his orgasm. He ground his hips into hers with every down stroke, and not to be undone, she arched up into him. She looped her rubbery legs over his, her heels behind his knees, and held on for dear life.

Suddenly, he cried out as his movements became unsteady. He thrust one more time into her, and then his breath and his hips halted. She opened her eyes to see him, his eyes closed, and a look of pure pleasure that she'd given him on his face. It was the best moment of her life up to date.

She had a feeling many, many more moments were on the horizon for them.

Afterward, Derek rolled off her to his side and disposed of the condom he'd been wearing. He was sweaty, tired-looking, with a nearly comical grin on his face of pure delight. She had a feeling that she looked the exact same.

She rolled onto her side to face him and cupped his cheek. "I love you... You know that, right?"

"I do know it," he said, leaning forward and kissing her nose. "I love you, too."

He reached an arm under her neck and shoulders and pulled her closer, and then he pulled the comforter up on top of them. He reached an arm up, shut off the lights, and they both fell into a sleep filled with happy dreams that were going to come true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Epilogue Chapter**

_Chicago, Illinois…October 31st, 2013_

One year later, Penelope and Derek found themselves back in Chicago, setting up for the second annual Spooktacular Ball. Last year's party had been so successful—and so welcomed by the community—that it was now a yearly event. This year, Sun was back and in charge, so the workload was far lesser for both P and D.

This was a good thing... They were rather busy.

"Miss P!" Willie called out, running up to Penelope with a box of streamers for decorating. "Wanna help?"

Derek slung his arm over her shoulders and looked at the little boy. "You mean Mrs. P, right?"

Last year, around Christmastime, Derek had surprised her with a sweet, little personal-sized chocolate cake. Only she had received that particular cake...

"_It's because you like that cake so much," Derek said._

"_Oh," she said __nonchalantly, but__ inside she was so excited. She was pretty __certain there was a ring in__ that cake. Last time __someone had proposed__ to her, she wasn't at all __ready, even__ after three years of dating__...and__ she never __would have been.__ Now, less than two months after dating Derek..._

_She was ready. Oh, how she was ready._

_She began to eat the cake, poking her fork inside in different spots and coming up empty._

_She didn't realize she had been frowning with concentration as she ate it until Derek said, "Looking for this?"_

_Her eyes shot up to him, holding a sparkling diamond between his first finger and his thumb that was nearly as brilliant as his smile..._

Although there was a twinkle in Derek's eyes, the little boy didn't catch it, and he blushed uncomfortably. "Ummm..."

"Behave," Penelope chastised as she shoved Derek's arm, and then she addressed the little boy with a smile and took the box of streamers. "Ignore him, Willie. I'll always be your Miss P."

Al and Cassie were in the corner, hanging decorations and hanging on each other, too. Apparently, that romance was budding as well as Penelope and Derek's. Well, not quite as fruitful as Pen and Derek's relationship, but they were young. They had all the time in the world to catch up.

Sadly, James and Vonda were no longer an item, but he had a new girlfriend, Sara, who seemed to be an absolute doll. She was the fourth girlfriend the young man had had since last Halloween. It seemed that James was following directly in Derek's footsteps when it came to relationships, too—it might take him awhile to find the right girl.

"Okay, Willie, where should we hang these?" Penelope asked.

"Same spot as last year," he replied, heading to the corner of the gymnasium. He smiled at her. "New ladder this time."

Penelope followed with a smile, thinking about Derek catching her when she'd fallen—like he always had, both figuratively and literally. That was okay—he'd always said she'd saved him in return.

They began removing the streamers and the sticky tape, and Penelope was about to ascend the ladder when she heard, "Oh, no, you don't!"

Derek came walking over to her, and she pouted at him. "I'm not an invalid, Hot Stuff."

"You're still recovering." He cupped her cheek and said softly, "No stairs yet, peaches. Okay?"

She sighed. "Okay." Although the doctor had said that she was all clear for activities now, she could never deny him anything when he looked at her with those golden brown eyes...

"Look who's up and wants to join the party," Fran said, carrying in a little bundle dressed in a chili pepper costume/bunting.

"There's my little hot stuff!" Penelope said with a big smile on her face.

Derek reached for the baby from Fran. "Hi, peanut. Been a good boy?"

Fran brushed a finger on the soft cheek of the baby. "He's always Grandma's good boy."

Derek leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "That's my boy."

Penelope sighed happily and stood next to Derek as he held little DJ. "Two months old today. Can you believe it?"

Closely after that first time in Chicago that they'd made love, Penelope had become pregnant. It hadn't been expected. They had been using protection, and they were both older, but that hadn't been an issue for the two of them.

When he didn't answer, she murmured, "Derek?"

"You know...to hold him here, in this building where I had so much pain, and to know he's never going to suffer like I did..." Derek looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Full circle, baby. Full circle."

She snuggled even more into his side and kissed his bicep. She didn't need to say a thing; she knew that her presence was enough.

Derek reached a finger down and touched his son's cheek. DJ turned toward that finger, suckled it just the slightest bit, and then his adorably cherub-cheeked face began to crumple in distress as he didn't get what he probably had woken up for. He let out a wail, loud enough to cause the others in the room to coo and fuss over him, too.

"Here, I'll take him." Penelope reached for DJ and smiled at her husband. "Coming with?"

Derek kept her company often when she fed their son. With his big hands, he was the best at burp production.

He gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll follow in a minute."

Penelope walked out of the room, singing softly to her son, thinking that life didn't get much better than this.

_The End_

* * *

_Thanks for reading this story; it was a pure pleasure to write for you. Please remember to vote in the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum's Profilers Choice Awards. Click on forums, click on TV shows, Click on Criminal Minds, and then on Chit Chat. The final ballot is there. (I'm on it, as well as a lot of other talented authors and great stories!)_

_Next story is coming soon! Hope to see you there!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kricket_


End file.
